El corazón en la forja
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: Mientras que en los dos campamentos solía ser temida y alejada, había una persona en el campamento mestizo que le trataba como cualquier persona, y era la misma a la que sin querer le confió su corazón. Fem-slash. Reynyssa.


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El corazón en la forja

Reyna no tardó en ser guiada por Valdez a través de la forja; no es como si no conociera el lugar, simplemente eran los procedimientos-que tenía que calarse por no ser de allí y porque Leo no dejaría de chincharle con eso-, no importaba si tenía que oír sus chistes malos, valía la pena.

Ahora que finalmente las cosas se calmaron en Nueva Roma, las visitas así como breves intercambios eran algo regular; por no mencionar que los dos pretores tenían fuertes lazos con personas en el campamento Mestizo. Frank y ella se habían coordinado, cada uno pasaba dos fines de semana al mes con los griegos, y cualquiera cosa mandaban un mensaje para solicitar ayuda. Generalmente Reyna estaba tranquila, confiando más en Hazel que Frank si era honesta.

De todas formas, trataba de no concentrarse en el trabajo allí.

La principal razón por la que iba allí porque podía dejar el peso de sus hombros por un tiempo, no tener que encargarse más que de la recién construida cabaña a Enyo-que de todas formas, era ella sola-y poder ser un poco más como una adolescente de su edad.

Por supuesto, eso era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Tenía algunos amigos, más que con los romanos desgraciadamente, pero no podía estar con ellos todo el tiempo; Annabeth y Percy ya estaban estudiando, Jason se la pasaba ocupado por sus planes, Piper si tenía una cabaña de la que ocuparse, y en realidad por el cariño que le tuviera a Nico los amigos del mismo no eran de su estilo.

Solo había encontrado una persona con la que normalmente podía pasar el rato.

Se había hecho amiga de Nyssa en su primer fin de semana en el campamento; todos estaban ocupados, y no le veía utilidad a buscar algo que hacer allí; ¿la arena? Una gran cantidad de mestizos la evitaban porque luego de derrotar a un gigante solo con su capa consiguió cierta reputación, ¿pared de lava? Subir por una pared en los juegos bélicos era peor que eso, ¿deportes? No estaba familiarizada, y nuevamente su fuerza era un factor para pensar que era injusta en cualquier equipo.

No tuvo nada mejor que hacer que pedir que afilaran su arma en la forja; no se había fijado en que de hecho, todos los hijos de Hefestos estaban ocupados en algún proyecto personal, dado que no eran como los de Vulcano que eran tratados como cualquier soldado hasta que le daban algún caso en el que ocuparse. Pudo ver como muchos estaban entre seguir con lo suyo a hacerle caso, su aura de autoridad era intimidante.

Sin embargo, Nyssa fue la única persona capaz de decirle que ella podía hacerlo por sí misma.

Probablemente muchos se esperaron que la morena muriera ahí mismo, sino por mano suya por alguna clase de mirada-¿ha mencionado la cantidad de cosas que inventan los griegos? Inconcebible-; la verdad había sido que le intrigo, desde que había llegado nadie se atrevió a usar ese tono con ella.

Le pidió explicaciones de como poder hacerlo, y en lo que se ocupó de su arma le pregunto en lo que ella trabajaba. A la media hora le ayudaba con su proyecto personal siguiendo sus órdenes.

Contra lo que otros pensaran, era gratificante dejar que otro liderara y ver como todo marchaba bien. Incluso con Frank, este solía esperar que ella dijera que hacer, demasiado verde para no imponérsele; Nyssa no tenía reparos en decirle, tampoco en regañarle en si hacia algo mal. Se alegraba de tener a otra persona que le trataba como si fuera cualquiera.

Trabajar con ella era algo genial; lo que planeaba solían ser cosas complicadas desde armas hasta pedidos de alguna cabaña, casi siempre rodeados de una grácil belleza como para que sus trabajos fueran expuestos en un museo. Se enorgullecía de ser partícipe de eso, de que sus logros fueran algo más que memorias pesadas en su cabeza.

Nyssa era una persona reservada, de las que ocupaban sus emociones en lo que hacían. Siempre le dio su espacio, nunca fue invasiva con sus preguntas sin importar como se forjaba su amistad, y aun así a veces soltaba fragmentos de su pasado; su madre que en realidad siempre le vio como un obstáculo, el peso que fue tener que hacerse cargo de la cabaña en la guerra con la muerte de Leo. No parecía querer nada de ella sobre eso, solo que escuchara; Reyna siempre se esforzó en que estuviera cómoda a su lado.

Sus palabras no eran lo único cautivante así como sus trabajos; podría tener cicatrices, no ocuparse tanto en su apariencia o manos callosas por el trabajo, pero el moverse era su propio encanto. Cada movimiento era refinado, planeado para lo mejor en sus trabajos, equilibrada tanto para la batalla para lo cotidiano, un ritmo sin música. Siempre se preguntó como más gente no lo notaba.

— ¿Terminaste la labrys que te pidió Katrhyn? —pregunto tan pronto llego con su amiga y vio que ella no tenía el arma señalada.

— Me temo que sí, será para la próxima, Ávila.

— Deja eso, sabes que lo odio—se quejó, aunque con una media sonrisa—espero que no te llevaras todo el crédito Blake.

— ¿Ahora quién va con nombres odiosos? —menciono volteándose hacia el trabajo, y aun así conociéndola lo suficiente para saber que sonreía.

Era algo de ellas, llamarse por el segundo nombre aunque se quejaran; quizás porque sabían que eran las únicas que se llamaban así.

Aun así, sabía que cuando hizo la entrega menciono su acotación; tampoco es que fuera necesario. En cada trabajo que así podían su propia firma, la espada y el martillo; un sello de que ambas habían metido mano en eso.

Pronto se unió al nuevo proyecto; quizás demasiado ocupada en observarla que en sus palabras, alegrándose de que ya sabía suficientes procedimientos para que no fuera un problema.

Posiblemente estaba más pendiente de su amiga de lo que debería, de lo que podría esperar de ella alguna vez. Era consciente de su suerte en el amor.

Por ahora, no es algo que necesitara o en lo que le gustara pensar; Nyssa era capaz de hacerla feliz solo con su presencia en lugar de citas o palabras de amor, y eso era suficiente en estos momentos.

Puede que todo lo que ella siempre haya querido, era alguien que le importara por quién era.

Nunca podría terminar de agradecer a los dioses por eso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tenía este resumen en mi página, andaba aburrido, so…sumen las cosas juntas y obtienen esto (?)

En realidad tengo dudas del escrito, pero Cessi le dio su sello de aprobación, y no quiero que esto se quede en la nada, así que lo publique.

Creo que en parte lo escribí porque me di cuenta de la cantidad de personajes a los que he puesto con Reyna (Annabeth, Piper, Thalia, Bianca, Nico-lo que se hace por un amigo-y con insinuaciones hacia Calipso) quería agregar una más, porque me encanta hacer parejas fumadas.

Bue, eso es todo, ojala lo disfrutaran; se despide,

Lira.


End file.
